State Fair Romance
by LoveMeOtaku
Summary: As Lindsey anticipates her date with Izaya at the state fair, her best friend Cazzie help her with her nerves, as well as her new outfit! But little does Cazzie know that Masaomi likes her and trys to gain the confidence to ask her out!


Disclosure: I do not own Durarara

Empty…. everything was empty… Lindsey looked at her watch to see the time. It was 6:00… the time that everyone should be here at the state fair. But… when she looked around no one was to be found… all the rides were still and all the games were shut down… Lindsey was starting to get creeped out by the eeriness of this current situation. Then before she could comprehend WTF was going on, a demented scary clown with black eyes walked towards her with a wide smile that made her heart drop. The clown was starting to get closer… and Closer… And CLOSER…! Lindsey was so terrified she couldn't even move! And before anything else could happen…

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! …. w-wait it was just… a dream…..?!" Lindsey said panting, after jumping up in her bed. Then she remembered today was the day of the state fair… and if it wasn't bad enough she was terrified of the rides…. she also had a date…. with Izaya Orihara… Lindsey just groaned, throwing her head back onto the pillow.

When Lindsey finally built up the courage to roll out of the "SAFETY" of her bed, she went across the hall to her best friends Cazzie's dorm. Lindsey loved the fact Raira Academy had dorms for students who couldn't live at home because it was too far away… or in Cazzie and Lindsey's case didn't want to live at home. Cazzie and Lindsey had been friends for such a long time that they never knocked anymore, but simply just barged in to each other's places, not knowing if the other could be very busy… whatever the matter _*COUGH COUGH*_ might be.

"Cazzie!" Lindsey yelled running into the room Cazzie resided in, waking her up by jumping on her bed. Even though the petite girl looked sweet and innocent to "The Untrained Eye", she was actually very evil when she wanted to be… especially when being woken up in such a barbaric manner.

Cazzie slowly opened her eyes just so she could glare at Lindsey, who she knew damn well knew never to wake her up. "What-Do-You-Want!?" Cazzie hissed through her teeth. This would probably be intimidating to a lot of people (Especially Kida! Lol!) Lindsey was not frightened because she knew that under that alter-ego of Cazzie's, she would actually never hurt anyone….. Okay correction, she would never hurt her!

"Aww Cazz you shouldn't give those kinds of looks, your face will get stuck like that." Lindsey said sarcastically while sticking her tongue out at Cazzie, jumping on the bed some more. Cazzie just continued glaring, and Lindsey laughed. Rolling off the bed she went to Cazzie's dresser and started rummaging through it… "No… No…. NO!" Lindsey got more exasperated with each piece of clothing she threw out. She also didn't realize she was burying her friend alive every time she threw the clothes behind her. Cazzie threw all the clothes off of her, stormed over to where her friend was ruining all of her stuff, grabbed her hair and slung her on the bed. Then Cazzie sat in her retro chair that hung from the ceiling.

"Ugh!" Cazzie exclaimed with a deep sigh. "What... the hell… are you… doing..?" Cazzie growled still extremely tired and not completely awake yet. She was holding back the urge of smothering Lindsey to_ death_ with a pillow at this point. Cazzie waited for an answer. Lindsey was hesitant. She didn't actually know how to explain the fact she was nervous about going to the fair with Izaya. And if that also wasn't bad enough she had absolutely no idea what to wear! After telling her best friend about the dream, her being nervous, and having nothing to wear Cazzie just laughed. Lindsey was glad to see her friend was happy and awake but she was pissed about the laughter! "Seriously!? You're nervous!? About going on a date!? With Izaya!?" Cazzie said between her laughter. Lindsey just shot her a "_**fuck you**_" glance. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Cazzie tried not to snicker "But c'mon! Izaya!? Pleeeaaaase! He should be nervous about going on a date with _**YOU**_ not the other way around Linz!" She said rolling her eyes. "But if you need something to wear…" An evil grin grew on the small female's lips "Just give me a few hours and I'll design and make something for you!" Lindsey knew that her friend was going to end up making her an outrageous outfit but at least she knew she'd look good! After all, Cazzie did want to be a fashion designer.

After Lindsey's best friend finally ushered her out she didn't know what she should do for the next eleven hours! She decided to first go get some breakfast in town. While heading back to her dorm to get out of her pajamas and into some actual clothes she saw Masaomi Kida walking down the hall heading in the direction towards her. He looked really nervous for some reason and Lindsey wondered why. "Hey Masaomi-Chan..? Are you okay?" Lindsey asked making Kida snap out of it and look at her. Lindsey raised an eyebrow while waiting for his response. A few moments passed by before he actually comprehended what she had asked him.

"Oh Uuuhhh... Haha! Yeah I'm fine!' Masaomi said placing his hand on the back of his head, also trying not to make eye contact. But Lindsey didn't buy it. Then she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her dorm room before Kida even had time to process what had just happened. "Waaah!? What's goin on!?" Lindsey flung him in an empty chair.

"I'm going out to go get breakfast and your coming with me so you can tell me what's wrong. So just wait here while I get dressed." Lindsey said in monotone before grabbing a pair of jeans and a hoddie that was lying over a different random chair. After changing and throwing her hair in a quick ponytail, she came back out to find Kida nervously shaking his leg and twiddling his thumbs. Lindsey just stared with one eyebrow raised and nostrils flared as if to say "WTF DORK!?" a few moments passed before Kida finally realized she had been staring at him. The extremely embarrassed boy stood up and scratched the back of his head and whistled.

"Uhh… hahaha so are we gonna go get breakfast or what, hahaha!" He said rubbing his fingers through is blonde hair nervously. Masaomi could be such a ditz sometimes. "Hahaha well come on let's go!" Kida said trying to get out the door as quickly as possible, Lindsey close behind. The whole way to the café Lindsey just imagined the fair and all the things that could go wrong. Occasionally she would get so deep in thought she'd run face first in to Kida's back or step on his heels on accident. When they reached the café and ordered there food Lindsey remembered the whole reason she made Masaomi come with her.

"So Masaomi-Chan… What's going on? I mean you're usually always sorta… weird… but today it's kinda different… I mean you seem more shaken up..?" Lindsey said sipping her coffee, realizing that she must be crazy since she didn't even like coffee! Then she pushed her nasty coffee aside and drank the water she also ordered. She looked back up at Kida to see that he was nibbling at his lower lip as though he wanted to say something but he just didn't know how. "Well?" Lindsey said expecting an answer hopefully soon. A few more seconds passed before Masaomi exhaled deeply as though ready to confess a big secret.

"Well… it's just… uuuuhhhh…" He hesitated. "Lindsey… I really like Cazzie… and I want to ask her out to the fair… BUT IT'S JUST SHE'S SOOOO PRETTY, AND WAY OUT OF MY LEAGUE! AND A GUY LIKE ME HAS NO Chance-" Kida got quieter until he just stopped talking altogether when he saw look on Lindsey's face. A look that said "Shut up you DORK!" Lindsey took a deep breath and face palmed. She couldn't believe this was why he was so damn nervous… she was at least hoping to get something a little more interesting like maybe he had a bunch of BlueSquares trying to kill him… something! She was so disappointed but she decided that she might as well give Kida a pep talk so Cazzie didn't have to go to the fair alone. She also thought this could be Cazzie's payment for making her an outfit for the fair… which reminded her! She had to go pick that up soon.

"Okay kid, listen up!" Lindsey said in a stern voice as though she was giving him a lecture or something. "Cazzie likes you! And you're an idiot for not asking her out sooner! And you're also stupid for not noticing her giving you 'GooGoo' eyes in class… EVERYDAY! Humph, but you're right about her being out of your league… what she sees in you I don't know…" Lindsey looked over at Masaomi who was in LaLa Land! She realized that most likely after he heard "Cazzie likes you!" that's probably when he zoned out. She snapped her fingers in his face attempting to regain attention. When Kida finally came back "From Mother Ship Dork" he just smiled sheepishly at Lindsey. "Now anyways! Go ask her out Derp!" Lindsey said reaching into her pocket looking for her money until Kida held his hand up as if to say 'I got this'. So he threw down some cash and ran out to find Cazzie. Lindsey just ever so slightly smiled. She was happy he cared about her… and unlike all those other jerks Cazzie dated he wouldn't hurt her like they did. On her way back to the dorms she remembered everything she had been worrying about and her stomach stared to churn.

Lindsey entered her dorm, fell face first onto her bed, and screamed bloody murder into her pillow… This went on for a few more seconds, when Lindsey finally got it all out she sighed. "Ugh..! Why can't this day just be over with!?" Lindsey pouted hugging her pillow tightly. She then heard a knock at her door and proceeded to hug her pillow, not moving an inch or making any indication that she was going to answer the door. She just sat there hoping they would get tired of waiting and go away. Suddenly the door flew open and Cazzie came running in grinning from ear to ear and carrying a long bag on a hanger that zips up that you put clothes in. 'Oh God help me!' Lindsey screamed internally.

"Hahaha! OMG, GUESS WHAT!" Cazzie giggled hysterically. Lindsey opened her mouth and began to answer with a smart ass remark but Cazzie decided to answer her own question instead. "Kida asked me out! He asked me to go to the fair with him, can you believe it!?" Cazzie started to jump on Lindsey's bed while screaming like a little school girl on Valentine's Day when a cute boy gives the girl chocolates. Lindsey started to examine her nails and Cazzie's face fell and she dropped, crisscross, onto Lindsey's bed. "…. Y'know… if you didn't care…." Tears started to well up in her eyes and she darted for the door. "You could have said so!"

"Cazzie wait-!" Lindsey's heart sunk. She felt horrible. "Ugh! I didn't mean to upset her..! It's just..! It's just… I don't feel like being in a good mood…" Lindsey began to attempt to catch up to her best friend and apologize until she tripped and fell flat on her face. She looked to see what it was that had tripped her and it was the bag Cazzie was carrying when she first came in. Lindsey picked it up, sat on her bed, and unzipped the bag. She was in complete awe. Inside the bag was a beautiful short black glitter dress. Also inside was a pair of white full-leg leggings, a pair of black boots with a fuzzy white trim, and last but not least a jacket similar to the one Izaya wears. But this jacket had a diamond studded 'L' on the back. Also inside was a note, it read:

Lindsey,

I hope you like the outfit I made you! Good luck girl, though I know you won't need it! Knock 'em dead! But foreal, if he so as even attempts to hurt you!... Well lets jut say there will be one less _**TROLL**_ in the world! Hahahaha! Love ya Linz!

~Cazzie

Lindsey couldn't help but smile while reading Cazzie's note. And now she knew what she had to do. Lindsey ran down the hallway, threw open Cazzie's door, and jumped on Cazzie like white on rice and hugged her until she looked like a smurf! "Cazzie I'm soooooooooo sorry! I was a bitch and I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Lindsey said hugging her tighter.

"I'll forgive… you when.. You… let… me… breathe..!" Cazzie said between gasps for air.

"Oh sorry!" Lindsey said sheepishly and backed away a few steps to give her some space. "… I'm sorry…"

"You're forgiven." Cazzie said smiling. "Now..!" Lindsey started to get frightened. "Time to get us ready! C'mon!" And with that Cazzie grabbed Lindsey's hand, grabbed her outfit, and ran to Lindsey's room.

It was about three hours later now, 6:00, and it was time for the two girls to head for the fair. When they got there and paid for their wrist-bands, they headed for the fares-wheel where Kida and Izaya were waiting for them. The girls spotted the boys and Lindsey began to get nervous. Cazzie saw this and stopped walking and grabbed Lindsey's hands. "Hey..! You look beautiful! You're going to be fine… I promise..!" Cazzie said smiling tenderly at her friend. Lindsey smiled back and nodded.

The two couples shared a fares-wheel ride. Cazzie made the first move by grabbing Kida's hand because he was obviously too nervous to. Then Izaya did that stupid little boy move by yawning and putting his arm around Lindsey when his arm came down. This made Lindsey turn bright red and Cazzie make a gagging noise which set the two, Cazzie and Kida, into a fit of laughter. When the ride was over the two couples went their separate ways. Kida brought Cazzie over to one of the games and won her a giant stuffed bunny. Izaya on the other hand brought Lindsey to the Go-Karts. He picked the double-seater and Lindsey way surprised when he hopped into the passenger's side.

"Hahaha come on Lindsey show me your skills. I need to see if I can trust you with driving the getaway car!" he laughed. Lindsey laughed too, but she laughed because of how funny it was that he probably wasn't kidding.

At the end of the night Kida and Izaya both walked there dates home… the only difference was that Kida walked Cazzie back to his place (ROFL!). When Izaya and Lindsey got to her dorm she went to open her door but Izaya caught her hand. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his lips gently on to hers. They kissed for a few minutes but to Lindsey it felt like forever… and she never wanted it to end. And she knew that it wasn't going to.


End file.
